


Папочка!..

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: – Серьёзно, Ризи? – Джек вскинул брови и широко ухмыльнулся. – Ты меня удивляешь, не ожидал от тебя.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	Папочка!..

**Author's Note:**

> (По-английски пауки-сенокосцы называются Daddy Long Legs)

Рис никогда не считал себя трусом.

Он прошёл через многое: неоплачиваемую стажировку в Гиперионе, операцию по замене руки и глаза бионическими протезами, отмену любимого телешоу и закрытие любимого ресторана на Гелиосе в один день в связи со скоропостижным сокращением работников станции путем массового выбрасывания людей в шлюз и даже пережил письмо «Поздравляем, вы приняты!», отправленное в ответ на спьяну поданное резюме на вакансию личного помощника красавчика Джека.

Который прямо сейчас увлеченно втрахивал его в кровать, не обращая внимания больше ни на что вокруг.

В отличие от Риса, очень невовремя распахнувшего глаза.

– О, да, Ризи, – простонал Джек, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею и почти складывая его пополам. – Вот так, кексик, сожми меня сильнее…

Он опустил между ними руку, сжимая член Риса и начиная надрачивать ему в так своим толчкам, но даже этого ему было недостаточно, чтобы отвлечься. Рис попытался сильнее сжать коленями его бедра, но Джек, предсказуемо, расценил это как поощрение и больно укусил его за шею, ускоряясь.

– П-п… – выдохнул Рис, впиваясь ногтями ему в плечи. – П-па…

Джек застыл на середине движения и приподнялся на локте, изумленно заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Серьёзно, Ризи? – он вскинул брови и широко ухмыльнулся, медленно двинул бёдрами – проехался прямо по простате, и на секунду у Риса потемнело в глазах. – Ты меня удивляешь, не ожидал от тебя.

Он снова начал двигаться – медленно и глубоко, пошло ухмыляясь и вжимая Риса в кровать всем своим весом.

– Конечно, ты можешь звать меня папочкой, если хочешь, – промурчал Джек, входя в него до основания и вращая бедрами, но Рис наконец собрался с мыслями и отпихнул его от себя, тыкая пальцем в потолок. 

– Паук! – хрипло вскрикнул он и вывернулся из-под Джека ровно в тот момент, когда длинноногая тварь свалилась на то место, где он только что лежал.

Он вовсе не визжал, когда паук побежал в его сторону. И вовсе не свалился с кровати в попытке убраться подальше.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а затем Джек заржал.

– Знаешь, – протянул он, свешиваясь с края кровати и глядя на распластавшегося на полу Риса, – я бы сказал, что ты конченый долбоеб – и скажу, потому что ты _конченый долбоеб_ , – если бы это не было так смешно.

Рис хотел было высказать, кто из них ещё больший долбоеб – не ему пришло в голову, что он собирается назвать Джека «папочкой», – но Джек неприятно ухмыльнулся и помахал у него перед конвульсивно дёргающимся пауком, которого держал за одну ногу. 

Вопрос сразу отпал: и так было понятно, что это Джек.

– На секс в ближайшую неделю можешь даже не рассчитывать, – заявил Рис уже из-за закрытой двери ванной и елейно добавил, когда Джек возмущённо ударил по ней кулаком: – _Папочка._


End file.
